To Camelot!
by WeirdoxBee
Summary: Two best friends living together in the year 2014, discover an enchanted object that will take them back to a land of myth and a time of magic! While making new friends along the way, they'll help protect the great Camelot - but will it be at a cost? Shall contain whump of different varieties. May include slash in the future. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Best Friends

**A big "hello!" to everyone who may be reading this! **

**So, I was chillin' in my bedroom one evening, when I suddenly thought, _'It would be pretty awesome if I made a fanfiction with characters in it based off my best friend and me.'_ Well, as you can see, I have done just that!**

**I give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess which character is based off me and which one is based off my best friend - and no, I didn't use our real names XD Oh, and speaking of my best friend, she drew the cover image for this fic - which is amazing considering she did it on a very lousy computer. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review! BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS! I swear, I dance every time a new review pops up! :p**

**I shall upload chapter two, hopefully, within the next seven days. If I fail in doing so, I will put myself in the stocks for a whole day, and provide you with the virtual tomatoes. I hope this story is good enough for you to want a second chapter in the first place - so let me know your thoughts! **

**Until next time! *Waves goodbye while riding away on a dragon***

[^_^]BEGIN[^_^]

It was a Saturday night and the wind was howling outside. Rain shot through the air like bullets from a gun as a furious storm proceeded in wreaking havoc. Although, there were two girls residing in their apartment building that happened to love the rain, they made the best of it. They had no weekend plans, as usual, and were enjoying the sound of the weather as they sat on their black leather couch. Rested in their hands, were what they called 'chocolate milk shots', which was simply Oakhurst chocolate milk in a shot glass.

These two geeks belonged to the names, Emerald and Jaimee.

Emerald was twenty-two and worked at a Cafe' down the street from their small home. The girl had dark brown hair that she would, more often than not, wear in a ponytail. When let down, however, it reached her lower back with its long length. Her eyes were a soft brown and looked both kind and knowledgeable, but also tired. Emerald had an odd, humorous personality that, to some people, would be considered insane. To her best friend, Jaimee, Emerald's personality only seemed to make her more awesome.

Jaimee, a twenty-three year old, worked as an animator, her passion for art larger than anything else. She was a curious individual, that was for certain, and most days she fantasized about traveling to Wonderland or, perhaps, Narnia - for, what better place to have a wild adventure? Jaimee's hair was shoulder length and bright orange, reminding everyone who saw it, of the flames cast by fire. Her deep blue eyes held mystery but, even more so, held happiness and a friendly tone to them. Her odd habits and weird sayings were what most people loved about her.

However, in the end, it was only ever Emerald and Jaimee that brought out the best in each other. That is the most likely reason as to why they were best friends, and remain to be so.

Only, they aren't really friends. Never friends. No, they are sisters - not by blood, or anything else, for that matter - they are sisters by the bond that they share and the friendship that binds them together. So, as sisters, sitting together on that rainy Saturday was content in its own special way.

Emerald set down her chocolate milk and pulled out her laptop and set up Word Pad.

"What are you writing now, Emmy?" Jaimee asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm just in one of those strange moods to put words on paper, I guess." Emerald shrugged.

The dark haired girl had always had a love for writing. It was her passion and love - it was a surprise if she ever went a day without writing at least a simple few paragraphs. Jaimee would often draw pictures based of Emerald's writing, together they made beautifully woven stories. Only, they never shared their works of art with anyone else.

"You should write one about a unicorn who thinks he's better than everyone else because he has a mustache. Maybe you can turn it into a children's book?" Jaimee suggested with a smirk.

Emerald smiled at the idea before her lips found themselves in a straight line.

"I don't know... I don't think I'll ever get one of my stories published." Emerald said solemnly.

"Don't say that! Remember that book about the owls you wrote?! You can still get that one published! What about all your other stories - like the awesome one about the... the ghosts - or something."

"They aren't good enough. Unlike your art. The animation you do is fantastic!" Emerald complimented.

"Stop it, your writing is amazing too!" Jaimee told her, and then she added, "almost as amazing as top-hats."

"Yeah, even your drawings aren't as cool as top-hats. They're just too fantastic!"

They chuckled before Emerald set her laptop down, her sudden impulse to write having disappeared. She leaned back and rested her head on the couch, her eyes looking at her hands that were raised and reaching up to the blank ceiling.

"Do you ever wonder -" Emerald began.

"Yeah, I wonder about a lot of things, usually about our sanity." Jaimee interrupted with a smile as she leaned back just as her best friend did.

Emerald kicked her playfully.

"I'm being serious... Do you ever wonder if we were meant to do something greater with these hands. Create something amazing with them? You draw and I write, but I feel like there is something more... Something hidden deep within us that can only escape through our fingers, only, we don't know how to let it..." Emmy said with full sincerity.

"Wow, that was deep, my friend" Jaimee responded with humor in her tone before continuing earnestly, "but I get what you mean, Emmy. Like, there is this power inside of us that we can't see, but it's almost begging to come out?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Nodded Emerald.

They both let out a sigh thinking about it.

"Maybe someday we'll figure it out... We could become superheroes or something. We'll be an Avengers group of two!" The younger of them suggested with a smile.

"Or maybe we'll gain abilities like speed n' stuff. They'll be like skills we can earn, similar to how it works in the anime SAO." The orange haired girl added.

Another sigh escaped both their lips and then they sat up simultaneously. Jaimee lifted up the shot glass filled with chocolate milk, Emerald following the action, and they clicked the glass together before downing them in one gulp.

"We're not normal, are we?" Emerald suddenly spoke.

"Haven't we already covered our abnormality?" Jaimee questioned in response.

"Yeah, more than a hundred times..." The dark haired girl said as she leaned back again.

"So why do you ask?" Jaimee inquired.

"I don't know... Just being random, I suppose." Emerald shrugged.

"You seem really lost in thought right now, Emmy. Are you alright?"

"Of course! Just... Thinking..."

"About what?" Jaimee asked.

"What it would be like to live it Camelot." Emerald replied simply.

"You really are being random. That came out of nowhere. Why are you thinking about that?" The orange haired girl craned her neck so she could get a good look at her best friend.

"It would be awesome! King Arthur, the great Merlin, Guinevere and Lancelot even! Think of all the

adventures we could go on in a place like that! It would be magical - so very magical. I'd love it."

Emerald had always been a geek when it came to the Arthurian legends. She loved everything to do with them, all the different versions the stories had, the quests and the challenges all the people faced. If someone asked her where she would go if she could go anywhere in time and space, the answer would be Camelot.

"I know how much you love it, but Camelot's only a story, just legends." Jaimee told her with no real belief behind her words. They both thought Camelot was real, once upon a time.

"I'd like to believe its all real..." Emerald sighed dreamily.

"Me too, it would be cool - I admit. Do you think we'd be able to ride any dragons?"

Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting question... I don't know. Maybe?"

"I guess it'll always be a mystery." Jaimee said.

Not even a full minute later, there was a sudden flash of lightening and all the lights in the room flickered and then went out.

"I'll get the candles!" Emerald jumped to her feet.

"And I shall fetch the lighter!" Jaimee announced over-dramatically. They gave each other a smile

before getting to work.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Emerald and Jaimee had met in eighth grade, ironically, in art class. Emerald was the new kid at the school and if that wasn't bad enough, she had skipped a grade, so everyone was a year or two older than her. She was a bit of an outcast, a loner of sorts. Solitude was always her favorite thing and talking was her least favorite. Being shy and insecure did not help her case.

When she walked in to art class on Monday she didn't expect much. There were five, large rectangular tables placed in the room and Emerald sat at the one closest to the door. When everyone else came in, they avoided her table like it was the black plague, all of them finding seats somewhere else in the classroom. Emerald didn't really mind being alone, but the clear action of avoidance bothered her. She thought at least one person may sit with her, but that wasn't the case. Well, at least until a tall, orange haired girl walked into the class. She looked

around, noticing no empty tables except the one that Emerald resided at.

Emerald practically deflated while thinking, 'great, the only person to sit with me is only doing it because there is no more room anywhere else!'

Only, for some reason, when the girl sat down beside Emerald, there was no tension or ice in between them. For the first time all school year, Emerald didn't feel shy, and did something even she didn't expect.

She spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Emerald... But - uh - you can just call me Emmy." The dark haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Jaimee. I sadly don't have a nickname, so you can just call me Jaimee!"

They laughed and joked, hardly paying any heed to the teacher. Emerald could have sworn that she talked more in that forty minute class, than she had all school year.

Their first inside joke came the day they were doing a clay project. They were required to make gargoyles and Jaimee was making what looked like the best one in class. However, Emerald quickly noticed her new friend left out a very important piece.

"You forgot the teeth..." Emerald said.

"I what?" Jaimee asked with confusion.

"I said, you forgot the teeth. Your gargoyle hasn't got any teeth! That is terrible! How do you expect the poor thing to eat little children?" Emerald told her more clearly.

"Oh, I see what you mean... I only forgot the teeth because I forgot the teeth, I wouldn't have forgotten the teeth if the teeth hadn't been forgotten, but I still forgot the teeth, but I did remember to forget the teeth." Jaimee said with a grin.

They both chuckled.

"Yeah, you forgot the teeth, only to forget the teeth, and then you remembered to forget the teeth so you fixed it and then realized you forgot the teeth." Emerald laughed.

"Basically." Responded Jaimee.

From that point on, they were best friends. They spent whatever free time they had together, only getting more weird as the years progressed. By senior year as they walked to their seats, during graduation, side-by-side, did they truly realize their friendship would last a lifetime. Because they weren't really friends anymore. They were sisters.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Emerald put her hands on her hips and smiled with satisfaction as she looked around the candle-lit room. All the empty surfaces were covered in white candles - some short, and some tall -

all of them emanating warmth and a soft golden glow. Jaimee let out a sigh.

"You do know that it's midnight, right? We should probably get to bed - and that means we'll have to blow all these out." Jaimee said with disappointment in her tone.

"Seriously?! Why did we even bother?" Emerald asked while gesturing around the room.

"Probably just to make more work for ourselves. We do it often enough." Jaimee shrugged.

"Alright, fine... The person to blow out the most candles wins!" Emerald challenged, "ready, set, and... Go!"

They ran around the room, laughing and discouraging each other playfully. Even though they were in their twenties, they didn't consider themselves all that grown up. So they continued racing through the apartment, blowing out every candle they could find

In the end, Jaimee won by three and announced she was the official candle master from then on.

"Whelp, miss candle master, I'm all tuckered out now, so I'm going to sleep now." Emerald told her whilst stretching.

"Alrighty, night!" Jaimee said and she headed to her small bedroom at the end of the hall. She watched Emerald enter her own bedroom near hers before shutting the door.

Jaimee hopped into bed and snuggled underneath her comforters, wrapping herself into a cocoon of blankets.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

Emerald was tossing and turning in her bed, the sheets tangled around her feet.

She was experiencing one of her frequent nightmares. While most people have good dreams, remembering them, sometimes even vividly, Emerald only ever remembered the fear filled ones. The kind of dreams that haunt you in your waking hours as well as the many minutes you are asleep. They had tortured her for so long - as far back as she could remember - that she learned to ignore them. However, there were nights when the nightmares were so terrible, she would wake up screaming, tears running from her eyes. As rare as they were, the dreams would still hit her hard.

It was a simple fact to everyone who knew Emerald, that the girl could only remember three to five good dreams she had ever had in her entire lifetime. If she woke up in the morning not remembering what it was she dreamt about, she knew it must have been about something happy.

Sadly, Emerald could remember almost every nightmare, even ones that had occurred when she was merely four years of age.

That night was one of the rare occasions that the night terror was simply too much for her to handle.

It was vivid, the pictures bright and colorful. Jaimee was in them, normally standing beside her, and there were others present, as well. Most of them had armor on and long, bold red capes. One of them was wearing simple attire - a blue shirt and a red neckerchief. There was fighting, and bloodshed, monsters too. Flashes of things came and went, someone always dying in the process.

Then everything went still. No one was hurt or in pain, and they were just standing silently, staring at Emerald. She almost thought the nightmare was over, when suddenly a shocked gasp came from beside her. She turned her head to face the sound and was met with a terrible sight...

Jaimee was on the ground, bleeding out, her life leaving her as fast as the thick red liquid was.

Emerald didn't see what happened next, as she woke up shouting Jaimee's name.

She jumped from her bed and ran out of her bedroom, heading for Jaimee's room. Only, half way there, she bumped into the very person she was looking for, both of them toppling over.

"Ouch, I think you just destroyed my nose..." Jaimee muttered while picking herself up off the floor.

Then she noticed her best friend, not bothering to get up from where she fell, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Emmy? What's wrong? Are you alright? Did you have nightmare?" The orange haired girl asked with concern. She knelt beside her friend - sister - placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine…" Emerald sniffed, "Are you alright? Y-you said I hurt your nose."

"Pft, I'm fine, I'm sure it wasn't nearly as bad as that time I nearly ripped your arm off trying to help you stand up." Jaimee told her with a reassuring smile.

"Probably not." Emerald chuckled.

"What about you? Are you sure you're okay, Emmy?" Jaimee questioned, again.

"Yeah, it was just a really - really - bad nightmare. I'm swell!" Emerald smiled, while also wiping away her tears. Everything was fine now that she saw her best friend was alive and well.

She simply had to make sure. Emerald couldn't help but worry after the dream felt so… real…

Then she remembered that Jaimee was walking through the hall, right in her direction.

"Uh - what were you doing up? Kitchen? Bathroom?" Emerald asked while shakily standing up.

"I was actually going to wake you up, now that you mention it." Jaimee said sheepishly.

"Why?" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"You'll want to see it for yourself…"

Jaimee took her friends hand and pulled Emerald into her bedroom. When they were inside, the older of the two pointed to the wooden floor. In a small spot, right next to Jaimee's bed, it was glowing a soft blue.

"What the hell? What is that?!" Emerald asked with wide eyes.

"I have no idea! I just woke up, and the freaking floor was glowing!" Jaimee responded hysterically.

"Go get a hammer out of the toolbox in my closet!" Emerald said and Jaimee ran from the room. She quickly returned with a hammer in hand.

Emerald got down on her knees and began pulling up the floorboards. It took a mere three minutes to get enough up to see what the disturbance was.

"It's a book! A glowing book!" Jaimee stated incredulously.

"An old one, too… Maybe we should see what's inside…" Emerald suggested and stood up.

"You think its… I don't know… Magical?" Jaimee asked.

"I have no clue." The darker haired girl responded before opening up the glowing object.

There was a sudden flash of light and then the book fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

[~_~]BREAK[~_~]

"My head hurts…" Emerald whined.

"Ignore it, because this is no time to be worrying about a simple headache!" Jaimee told her.

"Why? What's wrong? Why is it suddenly so bright, I thought it was only three in the morning?" Emerald questioned, slowly sitting up.

Then she went silent. Jaimee was standing inches in front of her, but not blocking the view. They were in a type of field, and beyond a set of trees, was what seemed to be a great city. Within its center, a colossus castle resided.

"Where in Hetalia's name are we!?" Jaimee asked.

"You're in Camelot, of course." Someone responded.

The girls turned their heads to face a gangly looking young man with raven black hair and giant ears.

"Hello, I'm Merlin!" He said with a lopsided grin.


	2. Time Travel?

**A/N: I know, I know! It's been far longer than a week! I'm heading to the stocks now, the tomatoes are at your disposal. *Places self in stocks***

**I've been busy with school and such other things that cause me to leave the comfort of my home… Guh, how much easier life would be if I could sit down and just write all day. Alas, that day will come… I hope.**

**Anyways, enough of my useless rambling, here is the second chapter! Hurray! Yeah? No? Okay. **

**I must say this isn't my best work but at least its something!**

**I would appreciate reviews - if you know me you know that I love them!**

**This is when Merlin comes in and tell me to stop talking so you can begin reading. So yeah, enjoy!**

[^_^]BEGIN[^_^]

Emerald stood stock still, barely daring to breathe, as she studied the familiar character in front of them. The raven black hair, red neckerchief, and worn brown jacket looked exactly as they had within her dream. A dream, she thought to add, that only occurred fifteen minutes ago - give or take. 'It was fifteen minutes ago, right?' she thought worriedly as she glanced at the castle in the distance.

Everything looked so real. In fact, it felt real. She could smell the grass and feel the breeze brush against her skin. The colors were bright and welcoming, nothing like her nightmares. No, it was closer to resembling reality. Only, that couldn't be, because last she remember she was in their apartment within Jaimee's bedroom.

Before she could think more on the subject, the dark haired girl was pulled harshly from her thoughts as the sound of her best friends voice disrupted the silent landscape.

"Sorry, did you just say your name was Merlin?" Jaimee questioned the gangly boy incredulously.

"That's me!" He confirmed with a friendly grin.

"So, uh, if you're Merlin, I suppose that's Camelot and somewhere inside is the great king Arthur?" Jaimee asked with sarcasm clearly audible within her voice. It was just like Jaimee to be skeptical but the fascination was clearly written across her features.

Merlin looked bewildered. He obviously caught the sarcasm in her tone and didn't understand it.

"Yes… Have you come here to get an audience with him?"

Emerald could hear both the confusion in his voice, as well as the sincerity. Merlin sounded so serious - much too serious for this to be some dream or trick. This was real - she had thought as much before - but now she knew for sure. She could sense it as well. There was something about the place, an energy, or something of the sort that clearly shouted out to her that this was actually happening... If this was real and they were in Camelot, Merlin's confusion came with good reason. He was most likely to think them travelers or villagers from nearby, not skeptic girls from the future who knew of him from stories.

"What kind of joke is thi-" Jaimee began.

Emerald stepped forward, a look on her face that was far more brave than the one she had on only moments beforehand.

"-Yes! We do seek audience with the king." Emerald gave Jaimee a sharp look, sending her friend the message to play along, "we've been t-traveling and… last night… uh… we were attacked by bandits. Barely able to defend ourselves, we were."

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked with genuine concern.

"Fine! Fine. Just a few bumps and bruises…" Emerald assured him awkwardly.

"Well, I'm certain I can ask Arthur to see you before the day is done. We'll have to give you something other to wear, however…" Merlin said while glancing at girls clothing almost curiously.

Emerald slightly blushed as she realized she was in her cookie monster pajama pants and an old, baggy grey t-shirt. In fact, they were both in their night clothes, only Jaimee didn't seem to care. No, Jaimee was still giving the two of them odd looks, wondering if this was some big way to get her back for eating Emmy's piece of cake one week prior. Of course, after seeing the odd look this 'Merlin' character was shooting her, she couldn't help but look down. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a black hoodie and neither her or even Emerald were even wearing shoes.

"Not to be rude, but, what are you wearing, anyways?" He asked.

"Um… Sleepwear?" Emerald responded with shrug and a lopsided grin.

"Right… Well, as interesting as they look, you'll need something else besides sleepwear if you wish to talk to the prat - erm - the king. I meant to say the king." Merlin said chuckling humorously at his slip-up.

"Where can we possibly get new clothes?" Jaimee suddenly spoke up again, starting to forget all notions that this was a joke.

"I hate to say, but we have no money." Emerald told Merlin. 'At least no money from this time period...' she added inside her head. Although it was a stupid thought as they didn't have currency from their own time either.

"I can help you out with that. I have a good friend who, I'm sure, would love to make you dresses. Best seamstress in the city of Camelot, she is." Merlin said.

"Thank you so much!" Emerald said sincerely.

"No problem," he said as he began to turn around only to stop himself.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your names… Sorry."

"I'm Jaimee." Jaimee introduced herself.

"And I'm her… sister. You can call me Emmy." Emerald told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Merlin smiled and then continued, "now, follow me, the sooner we get you into Camelot, the better."

"Yeah, I agree. Thanks." Emmy smiled.

The two girls followed the gangly boy onto a trail leading through the assortment of trees, Jaimee somewhat hesitantly. The red-head could only remain curious as to what her friend was doing, for she could clearly see Emerald had lied. Reasons aside, Jaimee was simply bewildered, and possibly amazed that they may, very well had been in Camelot. The great city from the stories. Only, that's all they were, she thought - merely stories.

Jaimee decided to fall back, her pace slowing. Emerald caught notice and fell back as well, finding Jaimee's wrist and gripping it tightly. The former, shook from anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Emmy questioned, concern lacing her words, ignoring her own quivering limbs.

"What are doing?!" Jaimee whispered harshly, "you act as though this is completely normal, lie straight to his face -" she gestured to Merlin who was ahead of them "- and yet you're shaking like your more frightened than I am!"

"Because I am!" Emmy snapped, "I'm terrified, actually! All I know is that this is real, and if we want to get home, then we are going to need Merlin's help."

"You can't be serious! We can't have gone back in time!"

"But we have, and if you took a good look around you would see that!"

"Even so, how is he suppose to help us?" Jaimee asked while staring intently, if not a bit oddly, at the back of Merlin's head.

"If what I believe is to be true, then this is the real Camelot, and that - that man - is the real Merlin. Which means, if we have any hope of traveling back to the future, we will need his magic to do it!"

"He looks more like a boy to me, and he doesn't have a beard. Isn't merlin supposed to have great white hair and a beard - not raven black hair along with a neatly shaven face?!" Jaimee commented, still finding her way back from the shock of everything.

"Histories depiction of things can change over time, often becoming false. The Merlin from our stories must have been wrong, that's all." Emmy said.

"Don't you suppose that means we should tell him the truth then?" Jaimee questioned.

"I'm not sure..." Emmy explained, "and even if we can tell him the truth, I'm not sure about anyone else, so I'm still trying to come up with a back story for us. Which is part of the reason I said we were sisters."

"I'm gonna ask. I don't care if I sound crazy - if I do, you can come up with an excuse for me!" Jaimee said before pulling her arm from Emmy's grip and walking forward.

"No, Jaimee -" Emmy began to protest, but it was too late.

"Hey, Merlin, can I ask you something?" Jaimee stood beside him, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who are you exactly? In Camelot, I mean. The kings first advisor? Court sorcerer?" She inquired.

Merlin immediately stopped walking. Emmy, who was still behind them, could have sworn he turned six shades paler.

"W-what did you just say?" He said shakily, "t-there is no court sorcerer... And if there was, it wouldn't be me... I-I don't have magic..."

Both girls could see past his lie.

"Of course you do, don't lie to us." Jaimee said with a hint of annoyance.

"Who are you? Druids?" He questioned looking completely terrified.

"No," Emmy spoke gently, "we're not druids... But you have nothing to fear from us. What are you so scared of?"

Merlin shook his head as if he were trying to wake up from a bad dream. He couldn't understand how they knew about his magic. He had just met them a short while ago, and he hadn't even done anything remotely magical since then. Alas, the best part is they think him an advisor. The first advisor of all things - which isn't a position anyone holds in court! Oh, but the one that really got him, was the question about being court sorcerer! Not only had that hinted that they knew his secret, but there hadn't been a court sorcerer since the purge!

"How do you know - know about my m-magic?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Doesn't everyone know?" Jaimee asked in return, clearly confused.

Merlin laughed. He outright laughed.

"Does everyone know?" He repeated then said, "no one knows! Bad things would come if anyone found out! It's a secret I have to guard with my life!"

"Why?" Emmy asked.

"You don't know? Haven't you ever been to Camelot?" Merlin shot them looks of uncertainty, and possibly confusion. He was obviously weary as to what and who the girls were.

"N-no actually, we haven't been to Camelot..." Emmy responded.

"Magic," Merkin began slowly, a look of pain in his eyes, "is banned within Camelot, and to use it would mean execution."

A look of something like understanding flashed across Emmy's face.

"So, Arthur hasn't brought about the golden age yet?" She asked.

"How do you know about that! Who are you? Who are you really?"

"This is going to sound crazy..." Jaimee muttered.

"Tell me anyway."

"Alright... You see, Jaimee and I, we aren't from here. And by 'here' - I mean this time period. We come from the future, and something sent us back to this time. Only, we don't know why, how, or what... From where we come from, there are stories written about you and Arthur. Magnificent tales that talk about your adventures together and how you are his advisor, teacher, and friend. That's how we knew about the magic - because it's written down in books." Emmy explains slowly but surely.

Merlin remained silent, running his eyes over the two girls as if trying to figure out if their tale were true or false. Then he began chuckling - without any humor - still not sure what to believe.

"You expect me to believe that? Arthur may call me an idiot, but I'm far from one." He said with a grin hiding how nervous he felt.

"She told you the truth," Jaimee spoke up, "we come from the future, and frankly, we want to go back there… We just need your help to do it."

"Wait, wait, wait! Slow down… So you are really from the future - let's start with that… Um, okay, so you've traveled through time… But that shouldn't even be possible! Even done by someone with extremely powerful magic!" Merlin said with a shake of his head.

"You can slow down time, can't you?" Emmy inquired.

"Yeah… But what does that -"

"Then who is to say that some day you won't learn how to go forwards and backwards in time as well. You are the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, it would make sense."

"Are you suggesting that I brought you here?!" He asked, pointing at himself.

"It's a possibility." Jaimee cut in.

Merlin let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying desperately to prevent a headache.

"Alright, so far we understand that you two have traveled back in time. I am also the possible reason. Next question…"

"We'll try to answer anything to the best of our ability." Jaimee smiled.

"You said there are books written about us. Arthur and me. Does that mean the golden age does come? Will I be accepted?" He looked old and drained in that moment, only his eyes seeming hopeful against the rest of his face that could only be explained as weary and sad.

"I shouldn't tell you much, in case it may alter the future, but you both do great things. Together. You always remain friends - best friends - until the end." Emmy told him.

Merlin's smile could have easily been mistaken for the sun it was so bright. The stress that seemed to incase him ever since the three of them met, lifted a little. It made him look younger, closer to the image of a child who had yet to face the struggles of the world than that of an elderly man who had faced far worse than he should have.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck before stuttering, "w-well… th-that's good-" he coughed again "-Anyways, we best be heading to Camelot, we'll never make it there before dark at this pace."

"Yeah," Emmy agreed with a smile, "to camelot."


End file.
